OC FANFIC USING NINJAGO
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: First Fanfic taking Oc's. Any story, as long as I know it. I mainly need them for Ninja Turtles, Naruto, Ninjago, Kickin It, and Lab Rats, but really it could be any. Helped by Readers
1. Challenge!

OK, I'm taking OC's for the first time, so... Tell me what story you want them in!

Name:

Age: (Not under 9)

Hair:

Eyes:

Species: (Wizard/witch, vampire, seeker, human, werewolf. no turtles or animals)

Weapon: (No gunblade or sledgehammer)

Crush(es): (Has to go with the story you picked, Or these OC's: Karrine, Ann, Alex, Ryuketsu, Imi, Shurui, and Shinko)

Personality:

History:

Story:

Other:

OK, I'll try and use every OC. BYE!


	2. Snowflake: First OC

First OC:

Calm Core and Co

Use my Oc please

Name:Snowflake

What she is:half ghost,half human(mom was a ghost and dad was a human(she can see,hear,and touch ghosts,go through humans and anything else ghosts can do)

Appearence:Long,blond emo hair with the emo thingy over her right eye,amythist eyes,a light blue wrap shirt,camo jeains,red nikies,and a Hello Kitty beanie.

Skin:paleish tan

Age:16

She finds the Ninja and help them stop The Overlord by putting her ghost abilitys to use. Crush:Cole

She is known as 'The girl who wanders' since she is a girl and is part ghost. No one exsept Sensei Wu,Garmadon,and Karon truely knows her,for she lives forever.

Story I Will Use Her For:

Ninjago: The Rest Of The Story


	3. Cat Mkenzie: Second OC

OC from bookworm108:

Name: Cat Mkenzie

Age: 16

Hair: firery red ,blond streaks ,waist length

Eyes: emerald green

Species: human

Weapon: tessens ( fans that cut )

Crush(es): Kai

Personality: friendly and caring but when she gets mad ...

History: her parents and older sister died in a house fire when she was 10 her sister sacrifice her life for cat

Story: Ninjago

Other

Story I will use her for:

Ninjago: The Rest Of The Story


	4. Haeyn Brookstone:Third OC

Kendojay788

This is an OC I have

Name: Haeyn Brookstone  
Age: 15  
Hair: shoulder length dark red hair  
Eyes: yellow and orange, fiery texture  
Species: wizard/ ninja  
Weapon: Staff one end has a trident the other side is a spear  
Crush(es): None  
Personality: quiet and solitary, a kind of shifting positive and negative feelings inside of him, often seeks help from Cole  
History: He was born to Lou as Coles older brother, but his mother, Kiani, hoped both her sons would inherit her supernatural trait of echoes. When Cole showed no sign of that power, she took Haeyn and left Lou. Haeyn was trained by Kiani his whole life and as a desire for more power, she gave Haeyn blood of the devourer which caused an evil side witin him. Kiani was eventually sent to jail and Haeyn began to live alone in the streets of Ninjago City. That as until he was seen by his brother again, who accepted him back into their family and into the ninja family as well.  
Story: Ninjago  
Other: If you didn't see it earlier, he is the older brother of Cole and his ninja element is echoes

I have a question though. If he's the older brother of Cole, then is he a brother of Karrine, Cole's younger (By a few months [Magic]), then is he Karrine's brother, to?

Stories I will use him in:

Ninjago

Ninjago: The Rest Of The Story


	5. Morgan S Lucan: Fourth OC

OC From Hex The Ninja

Name: Morgan S. Lucan  
Story: Ninjago  
Age: 18  
Hair: Snow white that falls halfway to her knees.  
Eyes: Bright blood red that hide all emotion  
Species: Human, but could be considered a cyborg.  
Weapon: A platinum scythe, blade a bit longer than Cole's, with detailing in garnet. Her last name is engraved on the blade. She may also wear a glove with long platinum claws on her left hand, depending how dire the situation is.  
Crush: Zane, but it won't be obvious. She'll originallyy be confused by her crush, not realizing that it's love. If she manages to figure out that what she's feeling is love, she likely won't say anything until she's certain he feels the same way.  
Personality: Cold, a bit cruel, but hides the fact that she's really a bit tsundere (cold on the outside but loving and warm (to a degree...) on the inside). She doesn't 'recognize' emotions like love or bliss, and tends to stay away from things she can't understand. Secretive to a fault, Morgan is a loner who has a bit of social anxiety around large groups of people. She also has PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). This means she has flashbacks if she sees a knife or, worse, a scalpel.  
History: Morgan was kidnapped when she was eight by a 'scientist' interested in seeing if he could succesfully turn a random person into society's version of 'perfect'. However, while Morgan had become a very strong fighter and could sing in three different languages (English, Korean, Japanese), she sounds a bit robotic when she sings, like a Vocaloid or as if she's been heavily autotuned. Her legs and left arm are robotic, along with her vocal chords, and there are microchips in her brain that make her smarter and also to make her a bit emotionless. She eventually killed the scientist, then took her weapons and fled.  
Other: Will hide the fact that she's not entirely human from everybody, unless she trusts them enough. Is a bit of a chocoholic.


	6. Rebecca Jules: Fifth OC

karseth11/15/12 . chapter 1

My Ninjago OC:

Name: Rebecca "Beck" Jules

Nickname: Beck, Becky, Becka

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Family: Bernard Jules (father) and Bianca Jules (mother) are overprotective and have really high expectations for her. They do not realize that they are embarrassing and tell many embarrassing stories about her to her friends. Her parents are really strict and want her to become a mature young lady. Unfortunately, Beck is a prankster who doesn't care about rules.

Appearance: She has just below shoulder-length, messy blonde hair with bangs angled sharply towards her right eye. She has electric blue eyes and tan skin. She is often mistaken for a boy, when she wears her cap. Personality: She is very confident in her abilities, which is often construed by others as laziness. She volunteers to be the leader often, so despite her apparent laziness she is a hard-working, contributing girl. She doesn't hide her annoyance at other people's behaviour and it is worth noting that despite her rude attitude, she doesn't apologize easily. She has a great amount of patience and compassion for her friends, because she wouldn't have abandoned her friends for her own heart's desire. Despite her competitiveness and confidence, she reacts poorly to failure, or even the possibility of failure. She hates losing and is terrified of making a fool of herself. She plays several pranks on her friends, because she loves fun. She tries to spook and scare people for fun. She loves sports, running and competitions. She possesses extraordinary athletic abilities and she is really daring. She is an energetic young girl who partakes in just about all things sporty. She complains about having to endure "sappy" and "lame" stories, so she is easily annoyed by sad, romantic and cute stories. She is very brave and bold, but can often be a bit too proud of herself. She tends to brag about her talents and accomplishments, and is very competitive, although she really hates losing. She also loves danger and adventure, but is known to be a bit of a prankster. She is wild, dangerous, quick to attack, quick to get into big trouble and has passion for winning. She is a tough, brash, cocky and competitive tomboy who hates "girly stuff". She loves training and would do it all the time if she could.

Likes: Winning, training, sports, pranks, competitions, adventures and friends

Dislikes: Losing, reading, girly stuff, videogames, sappy stories and embarrassing moments

Ninja Element: Her element is wood. (The element is considered to be strength and flexibility. It is also associated with qualities of warmth, generosity, co-operation and idealism. She will be expansive, outgoing and socially conscious. Her element tells us that she is one that seeks always to grow and expand her abilities.)

Ninja Colour: Bronze

Spinjitzu Colour: Bronze

Weapon of choice: Her weapon of choice is a small hammer made of silver, which was given to her by Xander.

Background: **Bernard Jules (father) and Bianca Jules (mother) are overprotective and have really high expectations for her. They do not realize that they are embarrassing and tell many embarrassing stories about her to her friends. Her parents are really strict and want her to become a mature young lady. Unfortunately, Beck is a prankster who doesn't care about rules.*** She did not want to live with her parents anymore, so she ran away. She met a boy, Xander, in a forest and he taught her about the first Spinjitzu masters. She learned Spinjitzu from him, but she didn't know if she had any elemental powers. There was a fire in the forest and Xander died, so Beck tried to find Sensei Wu. She thought that he could help her and figure out her powers.

Crush(es): Jay or Cole (If that works!)**

Anything else?: She is really fast and doesn't have any dragon. She is a human.

*You already said that.

** Which one do you want? The best is Jay, but if you pick Cole, she may be fighting another OC for him...


	7. Sylvia: Sixth OC

OC by StarlightDark

Name- Sylvia

Age- 13

Hair- light brown

Eye- blue

Species- human

Weapon- daggers

Crush- Jay

Personality- she's a good cook, likes to go for walks, not too good at video games or fixing things, her favorite thing to do is sleep in until mid-day if she could.

History- lived in Ninjago happily with her family until the Serpentine attacked, she being the youngest was the only one who was able to escape.

Story- Ninjago

Other- she has a way with animals and cannot swim.

Story I Will use her in:

Ninjago: The Rest Of The Story


	8. Tina: Seventh OC

OC from Ilovelloyd11:

Name: Tiny( Tina ) Wilson  
Age: (Not under 9) 10  
Hair: light brown with pink high lights  
Eyes: Hazel  
Species: (Wizard/witch, vampire, seeker, human, werewolf. no turtles or animals) Pixie( So she can shrink down and have wings with some magic.  
Weapon: (No gunblade or sledgehammer) Bow and arrow or glove with claws.  
Crush(es): (Has to go with the story you picked, no OC'S)Lloyd  
Personality:Like all of the ninjas( nice,sarcastic,leader,calm,bit of a hot head and above all loves pulling pranks!  
History: She grew up in a normal world but when was nine got to find a Hugh family secret, she is a pixie. She leard the ways but after her family dissapers she is trying to find them. She finds she is the PINK NINJA OF WINDS! Then she keeps her secret but later tells them. More like she got caute as a pixie. Lol.  
Story:Ninjago  
Other: What she might say-  
A old guy walked up and we started talking- " Hello Tina".  
" Um, how do you know my name?!  
And hey, her nick name, Tiny, you get it. Becuase she shrinks and gets TINY! LOL

Story I'm using her for:

Ninjago: The Rest Of The Story


	9. Haley Connors: Eighth OC

OC from: KitKat8965

Name: Haley Connors

Age: 16

Backstory: Haley isn't perfect. She is a girl from school. A popular, bratty, rude, girl. But that's just her coverup. Really, she is a fanfiction fanatic, a nice person, and over obsessed with the ninja. She hates when people see her with her glasses on that she uses to read. Her mother was killed in a boating accident

Crush: Lloyd

Appearance: she has blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. Her favorite thing to wear is a lifeguard jacket, flipflops, and skinny jeans.

Hates: Kai, swimming ( she doesn't know how), her glasses, sweating, and messing Up her make up.\

Questions: Could you pick a different story? I will use her, but I have so many for Ninjago.


	10. Avery Smith: Ninth OC

Oc from:n PowerinPink

Name: Avery Smith  
Age: 15  
Hair: Long black hair that is always straight (think of Marcelene from Adventure Time) with red hair dye on the underlayer! XD  
Eyes: She has grey-ish blue eyes  
Species: Wizard  
Weapon: She perfers Sais :3  
Crush(es): Kai! XD  
Personality: She is extremely playful and adventerous. She is always causing mischief with her wizard powers, and is fun to hang with. She'd do anything for a friend, but has her limits. She doesn't question things before she acts, and ends up messing up most of the time, but her heart is in the right place :)  
History: Her father is a very famous actor, and often forgets about her. She doesn't want to become an actress, despite all of his begging, because she wants to be herself. She doesn't have a clue on what she wants to be, but she just wants to prove she can do it. Her mother sticks by her side and comforts her all the time. She is the youngest sister of three. Her older brothers, Justin age 19 and Ben age 20, are actors too, but don't treat her badly.  
Story: She just wants to prove that she can be someone. People usually underestimate her, and she is sick and tired of it :3  
Other: Nada, just good luck with your story! XD

Questions: Could you pick a new story, instead of Ninjago? There's to many for it.


	11. Julia Carine: Tenth OC

OC from Ilovelloyd11:

My OC for ant farm-

Name: Julie Carine

Age: (Not under 9) 13

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: green

Species: (Wizard/witch, vampire, seeker, human, werewolf. no turtles or animals)  
She is a Witch.

Weapon: (No gunblade or sledgehammer)  
A pair of nun-chucks.

Crush(es): (Has to go with the story you picked, no OC'S) None

Personality: very sweet but if someone says she can't do it and she can she will Prove them wrong.

History: Grew up a very rich girl but her family was killed and she was sent to the A.N.T Farm and will live there. She later gets caught as a witch.

Story: Ant Farm

Other: China and Olive are like sisters to her.


	12. Midnight Stallion: Eleventh OC

OC from Ninja Of Gangman Style:

Name:Midnight Stallion

Age: (Not under 9) 18

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: green and blue

Species: (Wizard/witch, vampire, seeker, human, werewolf. no turtles or animals)  
She is a vampire.

Weapon: (No gunblade or sledgehammer)  
A pair of razor sharp fangs.

Crush(es): (Has to go with the story you picked, no OC'S) Zane

Personality: Not a girly girl,can snap a bone has anger issuses and a mental disorder and bipolar.

History: Grew up a very poor family her father beat her,later went to the Marty Ophihimer School for a shelter and was exposed as a vampire when she bit a kid.

Story:Ninjago

Other: Cole is mean to is a hothead and says she is no is just chatting about her just sits there like he can sense her vampier

-_- Funny how I said I didn't need anymore OC's for Ninjago but now I **_really want to use this girl._**But now she's going to fight Karrine for Zane... :'(.

Oh well. Thanks for the great vampire!

Question: What clothes will she wear?

Stories I'll use her for:

Ninjago: The OC's Of Lore

Ninjago: The Rest Of The Story


End file.
